Big Surf Island Pack
One of Burnout Paradise's Premium Content Packs (codenamed 'Eastwood') is Big Surf Island. It was released on Thursday, June 11th 2009. It introduces an all-new district to Paradise City with new discoverables, events, online challenges and nine new vehicles. It costs $12.99 / €12.99 / £9.99 or 1000 . Big Surf Island Big Surf Island is around the size of Downtown Paradise. Criterion crafted it as the ideal place for online freeburn with wide roads, huge jumps and concentrated stunt areas. :Main article: Big Surf Island (Location) Discovery *45 new Billboards *75 new Smashes *15 new Mega Jumps (The Island's Super Jumps) *5 additional Drive Throughs **2 Gas 5 - Fuel & Marts **1 Auto Repair **1 Perfect Cover Paintshop **1 Junkyard Island Events *12 new Roads to Rule for cars & bikes. *10 new island-specific freeburn challenges that can be completed with 2-8 players online. *15 Offline events **3 Stunt Run events **3 Road Rage events **2 Marked Man events **4 Race events **2 Island Tour events **1 Burning Route event for the Carson Dust Storm :Main article: Island Events Island Tour Island Tour is a new event included in Big Surf Island. It is a time trial event with multiple off road checkpoints. This, along with the other Island events contribute to the Big Surf license. :Main article: Island Tour Big Surf License Big Surf Island also includes a new License ranking system devoted entirely to the island similar to the bike license. :Main article: Big Surf Island License Vehicles * 9 new vehicles in all. ** Carson Dust Storm - Available once you purchase the Big Surf Island Update ** Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo - Win the Carson Dust Storm Burning Route ** Jansen P12 Diamond - Complete all 500 Freeburn Challenges ** Hunter Olympus Governor - Earn 50% on your Big Surf Island License ** Carson Annihilator Street Rod - Earn 100% on your Big Surf Island License ** Toy Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger - Jump from all 15 Island Mega Jumps ** Toy Jansen P12 88 Special - Hit all 45 Island Billboards ** Toy Carson GT Nighthawk - Complete all 24 Island Road Rules (Timed & Showtime) ** Toy Hunter Manhattan Spirit - Hit all 75 Island Smashes Development This update was originally planned as free downloadable content but was later revealed to be paid-for content. :We'd mentioned in a previous podcast that this would be free content, but we can now confirm that it will be premium paid-for content. :Here’s why. We never expected to create anything this ambitious for the island, but as it progressed we got more and more excited about what it could become. :Big Surf is the culmination of everything we learned creating Paradise City, and we want it to bring you a truly spectacular new experience – the highlight of a year of incredible premium content. Burnout already delivers incredible value for money – literally hundreds of hours of gameplay with your original disk or PSN purchase, plus more with the free Cagney Pack and free Burnout Paradise Bikes. ::Criterion Games - developer of Burnout Paradise Crash TV Island Tour A 2 part Crash TV episode was released before the Island content was made available. The first part was released on May 28th, 2009 and featured gameplay footage of the new areas, new menus, the Island License and the Carson Dust Storm. Part 2 was released on June 8th, 2009 and featured the Hunter Olympus Governor and Carson Annihilator Street Rod. Island Trainer A trainer was created alongside the PC version of Paradise that could be used to access the Island. The Island available in the PC version is incomplete. The Island: Before & After Players could see Big Surf Island under construction from the roof of the parking lot located on Angus Wharf. It had very few buildings and looked radically different to the released content. :Main article: Paradise Keys Image:BSI Before Update.png|Before Release (January 11th 2008 - June 10th 2009) Image:BSI After Update.png|After Release (June 11th 2009 - Present Day) Gallery Image:Big_Surf_Island_Event_Map.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump.jpg Image:Cavalry_1st_billboard.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump5.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump4.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island.jpg Image:Island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump6.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump.jpg Image:Island 2.jpg Image:Island 3.jpg Image:BigSurfIsland.jpg Image:DustyDonut.jpg Image:Island1.jpeg Image:Island Screenshot01.png Image:Dust_storm_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump4.jpg Image:Dust_Storm_Buggies.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island2.jpg Image:Big_Surf_Sign.jpg Image:Bridge_Beginning.jpg Image:Bridge_Ending.jpg Image:Bridge_Middle_1.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump1.jpg Image:Island_Jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump2.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump3.jpg Image:Island_cavalry.jpg Image:Spiral_Tower.jpg Image:TJT.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm2.jpg Video 2Ro2apT7hYw 3lHjaoAGXfM l-j-sAmtmoA External Links *The Island Pack at CriterionGames.com Category:Big Surf Island